1. Field
Example embodiments relate to oscillators, and more particularly, to oscillators having variable frequency and methods of operating the oscillators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oscillators generate signals having a constant frequency and may be used in wireless communication systems (e.g., a mobile communication terminal, a satellite and radar communication device), a wireless network device, a communication device for a vehicle, etc., or analog sound synthesizers. Oscillators need to be manufactured in consideration of various elements such as a quality factor, output power, phase noise, etc.